New Dawns have sprung
by AliceMclean
Summary: A new team is in and they are calling themselves Team Cosmos. Acting like a jail house for people experimenting on not just people but pokemon alike. Giving humans strange abilities. When one experiment escapes from their grasp, will she find help in time. Contains all of the dex holders and My personal favorite parings. RedXGreen GoldXSilv BrendonXMay ECT ECT.


**OK I do not own pokemon, this is set in the future, no no new generations, well at least not yet. I'm stuck on my DPTT stories but I'll get back on that one. This story is loosely based of my nuzlock challenge, the pokemon I have is the pokemon on my team right now I'll get the rest of my team up here soon but when my team member dies on my game they will die in here too.**

* * *

The dark it blinds me as I get punished yet again. Another small, simple, stupid mistake. For my punishment, losing an eye. I can't get out of this. I am nothing but a pawn in this game. A pawn that shouldn't speak. I feel something more though. Something inside that roams with years of want. I lift my hand to feel the bandage around what use to be my eye. All I feel is a hole. Something soft landed on my shoulder. I didn't need to look back to know that my partner was behind me. I put my hand up and laid it down on one of his fuzzy paws. I trace my hand over the red fur carefully. He made sure his black claws were not causing me harm. I started petting him, listening to him pur. "Thanks Valto I needed that." I looked at Valto, his white face with a red jagged that ran through his eye, covered with fur. His red eyes bore into my pink one. Looking for any trace of pain left on my face. "I'm ok Valto really I'm ok. It's a bit sore, but its ok" He nodded and held out his paw again. I took his paw so he can help me out.

Valor my Zangoose that has been with me ever since I was brought here. He was forced to be my partner and I knew he never really trusted me from the start. He would never listen to me, but always made me laugh with his antics that he slowly warmed its way into my heart. Slowly the antics made us fail our missions. I always hid the scars from him, I always hid the bruises he would make me get. I never once blamed him, I begged for me to go through his punishment too. I wanted the small pokemon to never go through this pain. I told myself that he would never know what would go on with me, that I was taking his punishments. One time the beating was so bad that I had a huge gash in my stomach. I was sleeping in the dark room they gave me. The only source of light where the handcuffs they had placed on me. The Zangoose pounced me hitting me in the gash and reopening the wound. I screamed in pain. I saw his furry face that held a smile soon turned into a scared skitty, he jumped off and looked at the pool of red slowly getting bigger around my stomach. He looked up at me, with his big, red eyes. I looked at him carefully I took notice that his eyes held more of a shine to them.

"Don't give me that look it was your fault this happened." I said slowly getting up to look at my wound. He tilted his furry head to the side making him look so cute in my eyes, his eyes were frightened and looked like he was about to cry. I didn't pay attention to that though "If you just did what I told you to do, I wouldn't have to go through the punishment of failing." The Zangoose looked down at the ground. I felt bad but yet I was mad. I was angry at him. Zangoose just stood up and hugged me. I felt tears flowing through the jumpsuit I was forced to wear. I was surprised, the curious, troublemaking, but young Zangoose that warmed his way into my heart was crying. I hugged him back. "I'm sorry I just snapped Its not your fault." I stroked his fur. His soft warm fur. "Valto." The young Zangoose looked up at me. "Do you like the name. It means rules with greatness. You are a protector, kind and thoughtful pokemon. You are a leader. It fits you."

The Zangoose looked at me but I saw it smile. It nodded and purred softly. I smiled. Holding it and petting its back more.

That was 4 years ago and the punishments have been getting worse. Valto wants to start to get into the punishments with me but I wouldn't let him. I wouldn't let a member of my team get worse. Today was the day I was going to escape from here. Valto will be in his pokeball. I would let him out later and apologize. My plan was going to be put into action soon. I counted down "3". Valto looked at me, I just stared ahead "2". I looked at Valto and he looked back at me with confusion in his eyes as I lifted the pokeball in my hand "1". He was sucked into his pokeball as all the lights went out I took off running. Nothing could stop me now. I knew what I had to do. I ran, as far as I could as fast as I could. I hear the other prisoners escape too. Soon the guards came close. I heard them shout out commands for their pokemon to follow. I wanted to send out Valto but he would get hurt. I felt a fire blast come right at me. It hit me in the back and I flew into a wall, my head connected to the wall with a loud bang. I opened my eyes to find my vision swirling. I needed to move but I couldn't move. A white light shrouded my vision and then everything went black.

* * *

**Hope you liked this one. I had fun writing it. Please review, fave, or alert I would love you all. **


End file.
